The seat in an automobile represents an element for the comfort and the safety of the passengers. An automobile vehicle seat comprises typically a seat cushion and a backrest. The seat comprises a seat frame on which is mounted a cushion covered with seat covering.
The seat cushion and the backrest comprise themselves a central portion and two lateral portions surrounding the central portion. The lateral portions are made as thicker parts and are therefore protruding which ensures the support of the user seated on the seat during the different driving phases. This maybe a particularly desired option when the route is windy and the lateral portions hold the user in a position facing the direction of travel. The resulting support can vary as the function of the physical properties of the padding employed in order to fill the lateral portions, in particular its density and its resistance. However, it is noted that the padding has a tendency to sag which does not allow an optimal support during the different driving phases of the vehicle, in particular when there are bends. However, this allows in turn the user an easy access to the vehicle seat.
One solution consists in providing a rigid insert in the filling of the lateral portions which may be a metallic insert and which reinforces the lateral portions in order for a better support of the user. However this solution has the disadvantage that it does not allow the access to the seat as the lateral portions are not removable after the passenger or the driver is on board.